Un Regalo Que Me Llena De Felicidad (Especial AmourxMas2017)
by DragonZeta97
Summary: Es una epoca de navidad, epoca para compartir con la familia y nuestros seres queridos, en donde nuestro heroe pasa esa epoca al lado de su esposa y amigos, lo que no sabe es que cierta peli miel le dara un regalo especial que le cambiara la vida para siempre. Parte del evento: Amour xMas2017. Este One Shot es dedicado a mi amigo secreto: (SJZ77). Feliz navidad lectores.


**Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo, esta vez les traigo un nueva One Shot, la historia es parte del evento Amour X-mas2017, evento organizado por Sakura Zala, por lo cual espero que disfruten mucho este One Shot y sea de su agrado y tambien les deseo una feliz navidad a todos los lectores.**

 **(Este One Shot es para mi amigo secreto: SJZ77)**

 **Ahora sin nada mas que decir, nos vamos a la historia:**

 **(Nota: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri)**

* * *

 **Un Regalo Que Me Llena De Felicidad.**

Nos encontramos en la region de Kanto, especificamente en Pueblo Paleta, en donde un hombre de aproximadamente de 22 años de cabellera azabache y de tez morena se encontraba decorando la casa con luces de colores, ya que nos encontrabamos en una epoca muy especial del año como lo es la navidad.

Una vez el azabache habia terminado de realizar la decoracion, entro a la casa para ordenar un poco la sala y la cocina.

¿?: ya en unos dias es Navidad, no es hermoso Pikachu - dijo a su pokemon electrico mientras se estiraba un poco.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika (Haci es Ash) - le respondio a su entrenador.

Ash: Bueno amiguito, estaba pensando en organizar una fiesta para celebrar la navidad con todos nuestros amigos que nos han apoyado a lo largo de nuestro viaje - le dijo muy motimado a su pokemon electrico.

El azabache estaba dispuesto a llamar a todos sus amigos de las demas regiones, pero antes de hacer eso, se dirigio a su habitacion para ver como se encontraba su esposa.

Una vez el azabache llego hasta su habitacion, vio como dormia placidamente su esposa, por lo cual se sento a la par de ella delicadamente para acariciar su hermosa cabellera corta de color miel, por lo cual este la abrazaba lo mas lento que podia para no despertarla.

Ash: Que hermosa te vez cuando duermes mi amor - susurro a su esposa mientras le besaba su frente.

Cuando estaba abrazando el azabache a la peli miel, nuestro campeon recordaba todos los momentos vivieron juntos , desde que se conocieron en aquel campamento, todas las aventuras que vivieron hasta el dia en que se casaron, por lo cual nuestro querido azabache no podria estar mas feliz de tenerla a ella como su esposa.

Ash: Mi hermosa Serena, no hay nada mejor que pasar navidad junto a ti, como esposos, que mas puedo pedir - dijo para si mismo mientras volvia a besar en la frente a la peli miel.

Por otra parte la peli miel se empezo a despertar, por lo cual cuando se desperto, sintio unos brazos que la abrazaban, por lo cual volteo su vista y vio que era la persona que mas ama en el mundo.

Serena: Buenos dias mi amor - dijo levantandose mientras le correspondia el abrazo a su esposo.

Ash: Buenos dias mi hermosa esposa, como amanecistes - dijo mientras recostaba a la peli miel en su pecho.

Serena: Contigo de maravillas ya que tengo a mi lado a la persona que es mi todo - dijo mientras buscaba los labios del azabache.

El azabache ya sabia cuales eran las intenciones de la peli miel por lo cual este decidio seguirle el juego y la beso en sus labios.

Ambos disfrutaban ese hermoso beso que los unia mas, pero esa hermosa escena les duro poco debido a que la falta de oxigeno hizo que se separaran pero ambos felices.

Ash: Bueno amor, como ya sabes, falta poco para que sea navidad, por lo cual he pensado hacer una fiesta e invitar a nuestros amigos - dijo con una sonrisa.

Serena: Eso es una excelente idea - dijo apoyando la idea de su esposo.

Ash: Bueno mi princesa, sera mejor ir a desayunar y luego llamar a todos nuestros amigos para realizar la fiesta - dijo motivadamente.

Serena: Muy bien mi amor - dijo levantandose de la cama para luego bajar a la cocina.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde nuestra querida peli miel se encontraba realizando el desayuno mientras que el azabache la ayudaba con los que haceres en la sala y en la habitacion.

Una vez la peli miel realizo el desayuno, ya servido en el comedor, nuestro campeon se dirige al comedor para poder desayunar con su esposa.

Despues que teminaron de desayunar, el azabache ayuda a su esposa a lavar los trastes, por otra parte la peli miel se dirigia a su habitacion para poder sacar algo de ropa y poder tomarse un baño, pero algo estaba pasando.

De repente se sintio mareada a lo cual no aguanto y rapidamente fue al baño a vomitar, lo cual el azabache noto y le preocupo un poco.

Una vez la peli miel termino de vomitar, nuestro azabache la ayudo a llevarla a la sala y le preparo un te para que se relajara.

El azabache penso que era algo que le hizo mal a su esposa, por lo cual este le ayudo en todo lo que podia para que ella se tranquilizara.

Una vez la peli miel se tranquilizo, el azabache se dirigio al telefono para llamar a sus amigos.

Mientras el azabache hablaba con sus amigos, la peli miel estaba recordando esos sintomas, ya que eran los mismos sintomas que empezo a tener hace 2 semanas, lo que la preocupaba mucho ya que no sabia que es lo que tenia, por lo cual se fue a arreglar.

Una vez arreglada discretamente salio sin que el azabache la descubriera ya que este hablaba con sus amigos de otras regiones.

Para suerte de la peli miel, habia una farmacia cerca de donde vive con su esposo, la cual es atendida por una amiga de su madre quien es farmaceutica y doctora.

Una vez llego a la farmacia, al entrar, la amiga de su madre Grace al verla, la saluda con una sonrisa.

¿?: Hola Serena como estas - la saludo con una sonrisa.

Serena: Hola Zyra, como estas - le responde el saludo.

Zyra: Muy bien, dime Serena, que te trae por aqui - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Serena: Pues ultimamente me he sentido muy mal, ya que me mareo mucho, cada dia vomito la comida y tengo repentinos dolores de cabeza - le dijo algo preocupada.

Zyra: Ya veo, desde cuando vienes teniendo esos sintomas - le pregunto.

Serena: Desde hace 2 semanas - le respondio.

Zyra: Bueno Serena, pasa adelante, te hare algunas pruebas para diagnosticarte que es lo que tienes para darte algun remedio para que te cure la enfermedad - le dijo a la peli miel mientras la pasaba para poder realizarle algunas pruebas.

 **Mientras tanto con el azabache.**

Ash: Vaya, si que agota mucho hablar con los amigos, mas si haces un monton - dijo de manera sarcastica mientras marcaba a la region de Alola - Por suerte ellos son los ultimos - dijo esperando a que le respondan la llamada.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que alguien responde a la llamada.

¿?: Alola Ash, como estas - dijo una peli verde con una sonrisa.

¿?: Alola Mallow, gusto volver a hablar contigo - le responde con una sonrisa a la peli verde.

Mallow: Y dime Ash para que me llamastes - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: Pues te llame ya que hare una fiesta en mi casa para celebrar la navidad y queria invitarlos a ti y a Kiawe - le invito a su amiga de Alola.

Mallow: Es una excelente idea Ash, con gusto asistiremos - le dijo aceptandole la invitacion.

Ash: Excelente Mallow, en unos dias los vere a todos - le responde con una sonrisa.

Mallow: Bueno Ash, cuidate, ya que sabes como es mi esposo cuando me tardo en hacer las cosas - dijo cortando la llamada.

Mientras el azabache realizaba las ultimas llamadas, regresamos con la peli miel quien se encontraba con la doctora Zyra, quien le estaba realizando algunas pruebas para diagnosticar los sintomas.

Una vez que Zyra le realizo las pruebas, esta espero algunos minutos hasta que la doctora llego con sus resultados.

Serena: Bueno Zyra, que es lo que tengo - le pregunto con algo de preocupacion.

Zyra: Bueno Serena, segun estos analisis que te realize, estas embarazada, muchas felicidades a ti y a Ash - le dijo los resultados sorprendiendo mucho a la peli miel ya que es una noticia que no se esperaba y que les cambiara la vida tanto a ella como a su esposo para siempre.

Una vez la peli miel salio de la farmacia con el papel de los analisis en mano, aun no podia creer que estaba esperando un bebe y mas que es de Ash.

Por una parte estaba muy feliz que va a ser mama con la persona que mas ama, pero por otra parte estaba preocupada y tenia miedo de que Ash no tome bien la noticia y los abandone tanto a ella como a su bebe, pero un recuerdo se le hizo presente a su mente.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Hace algunas semanas atras.**

Nos encontramos en la region de Kalos, especificamente en un centro pokemon, en donde nuestra pareja se encontraba hospedada esperando a que pasara una de las peores tormentas de la historia de aquella region.

Ambos jovenes se encontraban en la cama, desnudos, con la peli miel recostada en la cama mientras el azabache estaba encima de ella, ya que ambos estaban exhaustos despues de hacer el amor por mucho tiempo, en donde taparon sus cuerpos desnudos con las sabanas de la cama.

La peli miel abrazaba al azabache y acariciaba su cabello mientras que el se encontraba recostado en el pecho de su amada peli miel abrazandola.

Ambos estaban felices de estar con la persona que mas aman en el mundo.

Ash: Eso fue hermoso mi amor - dijo viendola a los ojos.

Serena: Si - le respondio con una sonrisa.

Ash: Te imaginas como seria nuestra vida con nuestro hijo - le pregunto muy alegre.

Serena: Encerio quieres tener hijos conmigo - le pregunto emocionada.

Ash: Claro mi amor, ya que siempre me pregunte que se sentia tener un hijo al lado de la persona que mas amo, ya que si eso llegara a ocurrir nunca te abandonaria ni a ti ni a nuestro pequeño - le respondio viendola a los ojos.

Serena: Hayyy por eso te amo mucho mi Ash Ketchum - dijo acercando sus labios a los de su esposo.

Ash: Yo tambien te amo mucho mi Serena de Ketchum - dijo sellando su amor con un calido beso.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Al recordar ese momento tan especial, estaba muy feliz por su bebe y tambien sabia que Ash nunca miente, por lo cual ya tenia el regalo perfecto que le daria a su esposo para navidad.

Pensamientos de Serena: Mi amor, estoy tan feliz y emocionada ya que seremos padres y formaremos una hermosa familia - pensaba mientras iba caminando acariciando su viente.

Volviendo con el azabache.

Despues de haber realizado todas las llamadas para invitar a sus amigos a la fiesta que esta organizando, decide empezar a realizar todos los preparativos.

Ash: Bueno pues pikachu, manos a la obra - dijo a su pokemon mientras empezaba a preparar la fiesta.

Nuestro azabache estaba tan concentrado preparando todo para la fiesta que no se dio cuenta que su esposa habia salido, por lo cual siguio con los preparativos.

Varios minutos despues, habia llegado la peli miel a casa con algunas bolsas del supermercado.

Cuando el azabache la vio llegar con las bolsas decide ayudarla.

Serena: Bueno Ashy, sera mejor que organizemos todo porque nuestro amigos estaran aqui en unos dias - dijo motivadamente.

Haci pasaron el resto de la mañana y de la tarde organizando todo, en la cual ambos terminaron cansados pero ya tenian todo preparado para que empezara la fiesta.

Pasaron algunos dias en los cuales empezo a nevar en la region de Kanto, pero para suerte de los demas habian llegado algunos dias antes que empezara a nevar.

Habia llegado la navidad, en dia en donde el azabache compartira al lado de todos sus amigos al igual que de su esposa, en donde la pareja ya tenia todo listo para empezar la fiesta, solo estaban esperando a que todos sus amigos llegaran, mientras que la peli miel ya tenia planificado como decirle al azabache acerca de su embarazo.

Pasaron algunas horas en donde todos los amigos de nuestra pareja empezaron a hacer aparicion, en donde el azabache con gusto fue a recibir a sus amigos.

¿?: Hola Ash y Serena, como han estado - preguntaron un moreno, un peli liso y una peli naranja.

Ash: Hola Brock, Misty, Tracey, cuanto tiempo no - dijo saludando a su amigos de Kanto.

Serena: Pasen adelante - dijo invitandolos a que pasaran.

¿?: Hola Ash, no te habras olvidado de tu mejor amigo - le pregunto de manera burlona.

Ash: Hola Gary, pasa adelante amigo - le saludo y lo invito a pasar con una sonrisa.

¿?: Hola Serena, como has estado - saludo una peli castaña.

Serena: Hola May - dijo abrazando a la castaña.

May: Muy bien amiga y veo que te va mejor con Ash - le dijo sarcasticamente.

Serena: Si, pero quiero contarte algo, pero no enfrente de Ash, ya que es sorpresa, pero quiero tambien que Dawn y las demas esten presentes - dijo muy alegre.

May: Ya veo - le respondio con una cara de picara.

Serena: Bueno May, pasa adelante - dijo invitandola a pasar.

Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de amigos de la pareja como lo eran Max, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Benny, Zoey, Iris, Cilan, Trip, N, Clemont, Bonnie, Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, Mallow, Kiawe, Lillie, Gladio, Chris, Lana, Alain y Mairin,

Una vez todos estaban reunidos, empezo la fiesta, en donde todos bailaban, disfrutaban la comida, entre otras actividades.

Podemos ver al azabache que conversaba con los chicos.

Ash: Vaya Alain, haci que en unos meses se casan, felicidades a los dos - dijo muy alegremente mientras felicitaba a la pareja.

Alain: Gracias Ash - dijo agradeciendole a su amigo.

Drew: Por cierto Paul, cuantos meses tiene el bebe que vas a tener con Dawn - le preguntaba curiosamente.

Paul: Ya lleva meses de embarazo - dijo tranquilamente.

Brock: Vaya, esto es raro, ya que al principio eras muy frio pero poco a poco creo que Dawn te hizo cambiar - dijo sarcasticamente a su amigo.

Paul: Pues si - dijo respondiendo algo apenado.

Cilan: Cambiando de tema, dicen que para a mediados de Enero va a empezar el Maximo Torneo Mundial, en donde todos los campeones, alto mando, lideres de gimnasio, cerebros de la frontera como coordinadores, performers, entre otros van a participar y sera uno de los mejores torneos - dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Kiawe: Vaya, todos ahorita somos amigos, pero a mediados de Enero vamos a ser rivales - dijo de manera sarcastica.

Ash: Es cierto, pero vamos a ver que es lo que sucedera - dijo mientras se tomaba su bebida.

Haci pasaron los chicos hablando temas acercas de batallas pokemon, entre otras cosa, por otro lado con las chicas.

Mallow: Bueno Serena, cual es la noticia que nos querias dar - le pregunto curiosamente.

Dawn: Si, dinos porque me tienes muerta de curiosidad - le pregunto en la misma situacion que la peli verde.

Serena: Bueno, pero no se que reaccion vayan a tomar al darles la noticia - dijo nerviosa y apenada al contarle lo de su embarazo.

May: Acaso no somos amigas - le respondio fingiendo enojo.

Lillie: Vamos Serena, sueltalo - dijo insistiendo.

Serena: Bueno - dijo respirando - Bueno, lo que pasa es que hace algunas semanas me empeze a sentir mal, por lo cual fui con la amiga de mama quien es doctora y me hizo unos analisis y al ver que es lo que tenia, pues digamos que va a ver una nueva personita, muy especial para mi y para Ash - dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre mientras todas empezaban a entender la indirecta de la peli miel.

Misty: Un momento Serena, a caso estas - pregunto con mucha emocion.

Iris: Embarazada - termino de preguntarle mientras la peli miel respondia positivamente.

Todas dieron un grito de emocion, pero para suerte de la peli miel la musica hacia que los chicos no la escucharan, por lo cual pasaron algunos minutos y todas reaccionan.

Lillie: Haci que le quieres dar la noticia a Ash como un regalo de navidad - le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Serena: Si - dijo motivadamente.

Pasaron un buen rato en donde todos se divertian hasta que llego la hora de los regalos en donde todos se daban regalo.

Mientras cada uno destapaba los regalos, la peli miel decide actuar para darle su regalo a su esposo.

Serena: Mi amor - dijo mientras tenia una cajita hecha por ella en mano.

Ash: Si cielo - le responde.

Serena: Feliz navidad, espero que te guste - dijo dandole el obsequio a su esposo.

Ash: Gracias mi amor, tambien espero que te guste tu obsequio - dijo dandole el obsequio a la peli miel.

Una vez ambos tenian sus obsequios, los empezaron a destapar, en donde la peli miel lo destapo de primero y cuando lo destapo, vio que era un hermoso collar en forma de corazon y en medio del corazon tenia la foto de ella y su esposo del dia que se casaron y abajo de la foto habia una dedicatoria que decia "No te rindas hasta el final", por lo cual muy contenta abrazo a su esposo.

Ahora nuestro azabache empezo a abrir la cajita que le dio su esposa, al abrirla pudo ver una pulsera con los iniciales de el y su esposa y debajo de la pulsera, venia una nota en forma de pañal.

Al ver esa nota, el azabache se sorprendio porque su esposa le dio esa nota y mas en esa forma por lo cual empezo a leerla completamente.

"Hola papi, como estas, espero que estes bien, me alegro mucho ser una personita muy especial para ti y para mama, tambien me alegro que la cuides mucho y la ames, yo estoy en el vientre de mi mami y pronto estare con mi papi y mi mami con quienes voy a pasar momentos de alegria."

Al ver esa nota, pudo entender la indirecta de la peli miel, por lo cual al azabache le salieron algunas lagrimas de felicidad, por lo cual antes que nada le pregunto a la peli miel acerca de esto.

Ash: Serena, es cierto lo que dice esta nota, que estas embarazada - le pregunto tratando de aguantar sus emociones.

Serena: Si - le respondio con una sonrisa.

El azabache no aguanto mas y se le lanza para darle un calido abrazo a su esposa.

Ash: Gracias Serena, gracias por este maravilloso regalo que me llena de felicidad, te amo - dijo besando a la peli miel.

Serena: Yo tambien Ash - dijo mientras correspondia al beso de Ash.

Los demas aplaudian y felicitaban a la pareja, en donde el resto de la noche la pasaron bien todos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este One Shot y tambien les deseo una feliz navidad, que la pasen bien al lado de sus seres queridos, haci que nos vemos a la proxima.**


End file.
